Feelings for You
by Crimson Black Lancer
Summary: This story is about Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku.  This begins after the battle with Aizen and as time pass on, They will develop feelings for each other as each chapter goes on.


**Feelings for You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one<strong>_

After the battle between Aizen and the thirteen court guards of Seireitei, the shinigami have finally been victorious in battle thanks to the efforts of everyone that have struggled to keep up with the enemy. It's been two months since the battle and everyone in Seireitei were doing their duties. Nothing much has change in soul society. At the Division of Squad 10, Hitsugaya was signing all the papers while his Fukutaichou, Matsumoto was lazing around the couch. Seeing that his fukutaichou would not help him do the work, it always makes him angry, until one winter day.

"Taichou!" said Matsumoto with a cheerful voice.

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" with and serious tone in his voice while doing filing up the papers.

"Let me help you on filing up the papers." "W-What?, Are you alright Matsumoto?" said Hitsugaya with a shocked expression on his face.

"I… Just want to help you this time…" as Matsumoto's expression sadden all of a sudden. "S-Sure…" as Hitsugaya noticed Matsumoto's expression. So Matsumoto helped Hitsugaya on filing up the papers. As they piled the paper up, it was already twilight before going nighttime. "Matsumoto." "Yes Taichou?" smiled Matsumoto. "Thank you for helping me piling up the papers." Showing with a slight smile on his face. "Sure" said Matsumoto with a smile not as cheerful but a sincere smile. Hitsugaya was relieved to see his fukutaichou like that. As Matsumoto walks to her room, Hitsugaya can't help but look at her while she walks in the snowy path that seems to calm him.

"Matsumoto…" and with that, he goes on to his room to rest for the night. As Hitsugaya arrived at his room, he immediately changed into his sleeping robes and went to the futon for some good night sleep. As time pass on, Hitsugaya can't sleep well than he usually does. He can't stop thinking about his fukutaichou's sad expression she made at the office. He really can't stop thinking about her.

"Matsumoto… What was that expression you made in the office? It's like you have regretted something in your life…" said Hitsugaya with a stern face. "I better sleep for tomorrow's work."After that, Hitsugaya went to sleep. As time moves, it was now morning.

"Ah! ~." With a yawn, Hitsugaya wakes up from his night's sleep. "I better take a bath." So Hitsugaya went to the bathroom to take a bath and after taking a bath, he then changes into his shihakusho with his captain's haori and went directly to the office. As Hitsugaya arrives at the Squad Ten Division office, he couldn't see Matsumoto anywhere.

"Where could she be? She is usually the early one in coming in the office. This is really getting out of hand in my place." So Hitsugaya went out to look for Matsumoto around Seireitei while leaving his Third seat in charge of the squad after he left, at the place where Matsumoto is.

"…" Matsumoto, just thinking blankly at the tomb stone or the grave stone of Gin Ichimaru, a former friend of Matsumoto. "Gin… Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to kill Aizen for my sake?, Why?" as Matsumoto talks with anger in her heart. "Here Gin." Matsumoto puts flowers on Gin's grave tomb.

"So this is where you are, Matsumoto?" with a serious and familiar voice.

"T-Taichou?" said Matsumoto with a startled reaction.

"So… You gave him Marigold… The flower that signifies his previous Division?" said Hitsugaya with stern face but with a concerned tone in his voice. "Yes Taichou…" avoids looking at Hitsugaya on the eyes. As Hitsugaya looks at Matsumoto's expression, sighed a while and thought a good idea in his mind to help Matsumoto lighten up.

"Matsumoto"

"Yes Taichou?"

"We could stay at the fields next to his grave stone for a break from work?" said Hitsugaya looking at Matsumoto through the eyes with a slight smile.

Matsumoto was suddenly shocked with his taichou's actions today. "Y-Yes Taichou" with a gentle smile across her face. So Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to the fields to relax and calm their minds of around that bother them. "Wow!, The field is field with beautiful flowers of Daffodils." with her cheerful self again, all Hitsugaya can do is just smile at Matsumoto for being back to normal at a quick time.

"Taichou…"

"What Matsumoto?"

"Thank you for today…" with a smile that made her taichou flushed red on his face.

"Y-Yeah sure." with an annoyed tone in his voice just to hide the shyness, "_Her smile… It's quite beautiful…_" Hitsugaya talking to himself, "We better go to the office, Matsumoto."

"Hai Taichou ~"

So Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went back to the barracks. As time passed by on Seireitei, the shinigami has been doing but their usual duties. After three months, it was a miracle that had happened to him in his whole. Did god answered his wishes or something was done by fate? Who can really guess? Hitsugaya, the Taichou of the Tenth Division has grown taller by the past three months!

"T-Taichou?, Y-You have grown taller!" with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah!, about time." with a look boasting on his face about his growth spurt.

"I'm glad for you Taichou!, You have grown into a fine and a handsome man." Flattering his taichou, "Yeah, Yeah" obviously knowing that it was flattery. And so the whole of Seireitei was shocked with his growth and on his way, Hitsugaya was praised by Ukitake and Kyouraku.

"Shiro-kun, I'm so happy that you have grown taller." "You have entered manhood Hitsugaya." said Kyouraku with a big grin on his face. "I'll be on my way now, goodbye Ukitake and Shunsui." and so he on his way. "_Today… Is a new journey_" with a resolution in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I hope you like my first story. It's still on progress so please do not worry. I'll continue it by chapter (even though it's kinda short)<p> 


End file.
